The Best Man
by dramaqueen214
Summary: Updated as of 1228! Lizzie and Gordo are all grown up and living the good life in New York. But something is missing. What happens when Lizzie drops a bombshell that no one was expecting? Read and Review!
1. Table Talk

A/N: OK, here goes. I know it's been months since I've updated. Many of you have brought that to my attention (some more kindly than others). The fact of the matter is, II do have a life outside of writing fanfiction. I know it's summer and all, and I have more free time, but not all of that time is spent doing this. Honestly, I got a little bored with all my stories. I went away for a bit, hung out with my friends a lot, but now I want to write again. So, I thought I'd get back into the groove by starting a new story. I will update all my others very soon, I promise. But for now, enjoy this, and review! And thanks to most of you guys for being patient!  
  
As for the story line, this takes place in the future. The gang is all grown up, and they have jobs, families, etc. They are still tight though. Lizzie is about to drop a bombshell. Should be interesting!  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns Lizzie, not me!  
  
The Best Man  
  
Chapter One: Table Talk  
  
30-year-old Lizzie McGuire dashed across the busy streets of New York, her blonde hair blowing behind her. She was late. 15 minutes late, and her lunch dates were not going to approve. They never did. Lizzie and her two best friends had vowed to see each other at least once a week. Usually it was more, but they all met for lunch every Wednesday. It had been a long- standing tradition. Finally, her destination came into view, and she ran even faster through the last crosswalk. She approached the restaurant, and slowed down so she could to open the door. She ran a hand through her hair, smoothed her suit coat, and drew a long breath hoping to put forth a composed façade over her chaotic nature.  
  
"You're late McGuire." She heard a voice call out from the corner of the restaurant.  
  
She turned around. Caught red-handed. She headed towards the table that the voice came from.  
  
"Thanks Gordo." She replied sarcastically, as she sat down. "I wasn't sure."  
  
"No problem." He smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who's late." She remarked smugly. "Where is the 3rd amiga?"  
  
"Oh, she's here." Gordo replied, taking a sip of his coke, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Let me guess." Lizzie ventured, knowing what Gordo meant. "She's in the bathroom?"  
  
"Again." Gordo answered. "She tried to cover it up by saying she drank a lot of coffee this morning, but she looked really green."  
  
"I don't know why she won't tell me." Lizzie complained. "We've never kept things from one another."  
  
"Give her time." Gordo told Lizzie. "She's got a husband now. Remember?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Lizzie retorted. "I've got Mom on my case reminding me about my, and I quote, 'ticking biological clock'."  
  
Gordo laughed.  
  
"Its not funny!" she remarked, hitting his shoulder. "And I don't see Matt helping to fulfill her dream of being a grandmother."  
  
"I'm glad I'm not a girl." Gordo commented.  
  
"What, you mean your Mom isn't nagging you about settling down?" Lizzie asked, annoyed at the double standard parents had for sons and daughters.  
  
"Nope." He smiled. "My parents didn't get married until they were 33, and didn't have me till they were 35. I'm good for 3 more years."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I wish my mom would listen to them. I'm not ready to settle down. I like my life."  
  
"Likewise." Gordo agreed.  
  
"Not to mention the fact that I have enough trouble keeping track of myself." Lizzie continued. "Can you imagine me being responsible for another life!"  
  
Gordo laughed even harder at this. "I have to agree with you there, McGuire. I mean, the first time you babysat we ended up almost killing your father, and then there was that time you lost Matt and Lanny."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me Gordo." Lizzie replied. Gordo kept laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a tall Hispanic looking girl as she approached the table. Her brown eyes were big and sparkling, and her black hair was cut chin-length and flipped out on the ends. She wore a denim skirt and a peasant blouse.  
  
"Oh, I was just recalling some of Lizzie's more humorous babysitting experiences." Gordo replied, getting a nasty look from Lizzie.  
  
"Hi Miranda." Lizzie greeted her best friend as she sat down.  
  
"Hola chica." Miranda replied.  
  
Just then, a waiter approached their table. "Good afternoon." He greeted.  
  
"Hi Eric!" Lizzie chirped.  
  
"How are we all today?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good." Gordo replied.  
  
"Ditto." Miranda chirped.  
  
"So, the usual order, I presume?" he asked.  
  
"Yep." Gordo answered. "Turkey club, no tomato, with curly fries."  
  
"BLT, no mayo, and an iced tea." Lizzie added.  
  
"And a grilled cheese for you." Eric remarked, always amused at Miranda's juvenile lunch choice.  
  
"Actually, I'll have the vegetable soup." Miranda corrected. "With extra crackers please."  
  
"Okay." He wrote it down. "I'll be back with your iced tea."  
  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Vegetable soup?" she asked Miranda. That was weird. Miranda always ordered a grilled cheese. Ever since they were kids.  
  
Gordo caught wind of Lizzie's suspicion. "Are you sick?" he asked.  
  
Miranda bit her lip. "No, not exactly." She replied. She hesitated, nervously tapping her fingers. "I was going to wait to tell you." She remarked, but then continued. "This may come as a bit of a shock. I know James and I have only been married a few months, but..Guys, I'm going to have a baby." She looked up at them, waiting for a reaction.  
  
Lizzie let out a squeal of delight, and Gordo broke into a huge grin.  
  
"Congratulations!" he remarked. "Miranda, that's great!"  
  
Lizzie gave her a knowing look. "Yay! I'm going to be an aunt!"  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" Miranda asked, amused.  
  
"I had a sneaking suspicion." Lizzie admitted.  
  
They all laughed. "Well, I figured you'd know, but I wanted to wait a little." She explained.  
  
"We understand." Gordo replied.  
  
"So, when are you due?" Lizzie asked, excitedly.  
  
"I'm about 3 months along." Miranda replied. "I'm due in July."  
  
"I can't wait!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
The trio ate their lunches and paid the bill, and got up to say their goodbyes.  
  
Miranda stood up, hugged Lizzie and Gordo and headed off to her next consultation appointment. She had her own interior design business, and she was doing very well. She had been married to her husband James for 6 months. He was an architect and they had met when Miranda was commissioned to decorate a house he was building. He was a great guy. He got along really well with Lizzie and Gordo, and he made Miranda very happy.  
  
Lizzie sighed as Miranda left, and she and Gordo got up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gordo asked, as she put her coat on.  
  
"Nothing." Lizzie replied. "It's just, sometimes I wish I had it as together as Miranda does. I mean, she's successful, she's married, and now she's going to be a mom."  
  
"Lizzie, you're very successful." Gordo pointed out, as they left the restaurant.  
  
It was true. Lizzie had built quite a career for herself. She worked at a very popular magazine, Demure. It was a typical women's publication that covered everything from fashion to health and entertainment. Lizzie headed up the fashion and beauty department, and wrote a regular column. She had a nice apartment in Manhattan, and her two best friends in the same city. She led a very nice life.  
  
"I know." She smiled back.  
  
"And you'll find someone to share it all with." He promised.  
  
"I know." She nodded her head.  
  
"You just have to be patient." He explained.  
  
"I know." She repeated. Then she looked at him. She was almost at eye- level. Even with heels on however, he still had a good 3 inches on her. His curly brown hair, although considerably shorter than it had been in their teenage years, was still as messy as ever. "Gordo, how come you always get to be the smart one?"  
  
"It's a burden, really, always being right." He replied, cockily. He turned his head sideways, his blue eyes shining, and a smile on his face.  
  
Lizzie hit him and rolled her eyes. They continued for a few more blocks and reached the Demure office.  
  
Lizzie gave Gordo a hug.  
  
"Goodbye, Aunt Lizzie." He called, walking back down the business steps.  
  
"I'll call you tonight, Uncle Gordo!" she yelled back, laughing. Then she continued on up to her office.  
  
TBC!  
  
Just an intro - more to follow! Review! 


	2. Featuring Lizzie!

A/N: Well, this seems to have gotten a good response, so I'll continue! And, as you read this, I am updating my other stories, I swear. So look out for them! Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns Lizzie.  
  
The Best Man  
  
Chapter Two: Featuring Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie stepped off the elevator and breezed through the clear glass doors into the lobby of Demure's office suite. She greeted the receptionist at the front desk, and headed towards her office. She was almost there when she heard her name called.  
  
"Ms. McGuire." She heard a woman say. "May I see you in here for a moment?"  
  
Lizzie turned on her heel and headed into the office of Elaine DuGrey, the head fashion editor.  
  
"Yes?" she asked as she entered.  
  
"Beth," she started, addressing Lizzie by her professional name. The tall brunette spun around in her chair and faced Lizzie. Her green eyes looked focused, but lighthearted. She seemed contented. "I have your next assignment."  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Lizzie, excitedly. She tried to look eager. The middle age woman sitting before her was one she needed to please in order to continue her success at the magazine. Lizzie was one of 3 field reporters in the fashion division. Only one was ahead of her as far as seniority: Torrie Edwards. Torrie had started a few months ahead of Lizzie, and she had been a fashion major in college. Therefore, she always got to do the feature articles while Lizzie maintained her column. But what she desperately wanted was to do a feature. Then, not only would she keep up her column, but also she'd be able to do freelance articles for other magazines. Then she could write about whatever she wanted; but she had to establish herself first.  
  
"How does this sound?" Elaine asked. "Cannes Festival Fashions, by Beth McGuire."  
  
Lizzie's face lit up. "Cannes?" she asked, stunned. "The Cannes Film Festival? You're giving me the Cannes Film Festival?" she was floored.  
  
"Yes." Elaine replied. "Unless you'd like Torrie to take it."  
  
"No, no, no." Lizzie stuttered. "I mean, of course I'll do it!"  
  
"Wonderful." Elaine remarked. "You leave in 2 days. I've got your reservations all set. "  
  
"Thank you so much!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
She exited the office, a look of shock and sheer excitement on her face. She couldn't believe her luck. She was getting to report from Cannes, France. She would be surrounded by actors, wearing Versace, Valentino, Gucci, Prada...in France! The rest of the day went by in a flash. By the time she got home and ate dinner it had finally set in.  
  
"I'm going to Cannes!" she screamed, running around her apartment. "I'm going to Cannes!"  
  
She sat down on the couch, a little winded from her dance of excitement. She had already called Miranda and informed her of the excellent news, now she needed to talk to Gordo. The fashion part would bore him, but he'd be interested to hear about the films. She grabbed the phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Guess what?" she replied, in an excited voice.  
  
"You won the lottery and you're giving all your friends a million dollars?" he asked in mocked excitement.  
  
"Hmm, nope." She answered. "Guess again."  
  
"A rich old aunt you never knew you had died, and she left you a million dollars?" he joked.  
  
"Close." She replied. "Actually, I just got next issues feature fashion article!"  
  
"Aww, Liz, that's great!" he exclaimed. "Congrats! So what are you writing about?"  
  
"Fashion." She replied.  
  
"Duh." He remarked. "What fashion."  
  
"French fashion." She quipped.  
  
"Ok, cool..."  
  
"But not just any French fashion." She continued. "The French fashion that goes on at the Cannes Film Festival!"  
  
"No way!" he exclaimed. "You're going to Cannes?"  
  
"Yep." She replied.  
  
"Lizzie, that's incredible!" Gordo remarked.  
  
They spent the next hour discussing Lizzie's good fortune and her trip. Finally, it was time for Lizzie to go to bed.  
  
"Well Gordo, some of us need our beauty sleep." She declared, yawning. "We can't all be as attractive as you without a couple of hours of shuteye."  
  
"Aww, you don't need sleep to make you beautiful." Gordo told her.  
  
"Thanks." She said, smiling. "Goodnight Gordo."  
  
"Goodnight Lizzie." He replied.  
  
They both hung up. Lizzie went to bed, the happiest she'd been in a while. She was going to France to write a feature article on her favorite thing: clothes. Maybe she'd even meet a cute French guy..or a cute American actor. Either way, life was good.  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Review! 


	3. Travel Companion

A/N: I know that it has been forever since I updated. I've gotten lots of reviews and emails begging me to write, and some were nicer about it than others. Please understand that I have a life, and it doesn't always involve writing. I'm a senior in high school, so this year has been crazy with college preparation, applications, etc. So when I do get some free time, I choose to spend it with people rather than the computer. However, I have decided to work on my stories a little bit, so look for updates. Thanks for all of you who have been patient in waiting for updates. Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
  
The Best Man  
  
Chapter Three: Travel Companion  
  
Lizzie sat at her desk the next morning, glancing at a copy of The Times and sipping her latte. Her morning routine was interrupted by Elaine barging in.  
  
"Good Morning Ms. Dugrey." Lizzie greeted, standing up quickly.  
  
"Beth, I have your plane tickets and hotel confirmations." She announced handing Lizzie a folder. Lizzie thumbed through it quickly, and made a face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Elaine asked.  
  
"It's just...there are two plane tickets in here, and all the reservations are for two. Am I taking another reporter?" Lizzie asked, puzzled.  
  
"No, no, no. Those are for your husband." Elaine explained. "I don't expect you to go away for 2 weeks by yourself. We treat our star reporters right!" She laughed.  
  
"Um, I'm not married." Lizzie replied, sheepishly. She must have been mixing her up with Torrie, who had the perfect husband and adorable children.  
  
"Your fiancée then." Elaine declared.  
  
"Nope." Lizzie shook her head.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Not at the moment." Lizzie admitted.  
  
"Well, then......" Elaine hedged. "Since the arrangements are already set, why don't you just go ahead and bring along one of your friends." She suggested. "You do have a friend?"  
  
Lizzie bit her lip in embarrassment. "Yes." She replied. "One or two."  
  
"Good then. I'll expect your first report back in 3 days." Elaine commanded, walking out of the office. "Enjoy Cannes!"  
  
Lizzie sighed. She was excited to be going to France, but annoyed with the constant reminders of her single status. She was always the one without a date at all the Christmas, cocktail and business parties, and it was beginning to annoy her.  
  
She sat back down and picked up the phone on her desk. She knew exactly who she wanted to bring to Cannes. She dialed the numbers and waited while the phone rang.  
  
"Hey you." Was the greeting. "What's up?"  
  
"What are you doing at 7:30 tomorrow morning?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sleeping, because I am going in late."  
  
"Well that's too bad." Lizzie remarked. "Because I have this extra ticket to Cannes, and I need someone to come with me, but I wouldn't want to interfere with your pillow time."  
  
"Are you serious McGuire?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"You're taking me to Cannes?"  
  
"If you're available." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, in case you didn't already know, you are my very favorite person in the entire universe!" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"So I'll take that as a yes?" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Take that as a hell yes." Gordo replied. "I can't believe we're going to France!"  
  
"I know." Lizzie squealed. "Are you sure work won't be a problem?"  
  
"Nah." Gordo assured her. "I can take a week vacation, and I'll figure out something for the second week."  
  
"Ok, good." Lizzie replied. "Well I have to get back to work, so I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok." Gordo responded. "Oh, hey, let's do Chinese tonight. You can help me pack."  
  
"Oh goody." Lizzie replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'll pick it up on my way home." Gordo declared.  
  
"See you then." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Bye McG." He hung up the phone.  
  
Lizzie put the phone back in the receiver and smiled to herself. France was going to be tres bien!  
  
TBC! 


End file.
